Life Isn't Kind
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Warning this maybe a tearjerker for some readers. Ro's been fighting for Justice for Zee for ten years. She finally gets justice but she cant keep fighting another fight. Someone surprises her by picking her up and taking her home.


Life isn't Kind

Ro stood before the court. She was no more a spit of a teenager. She had a story to tell and she was going to tell it. She saw the cold eyes of the senior of the NSA Agent James Bennet. He would never believe that Zee was telling the truth. 

"Ms. Rowen will you please take the stand." 

"Yes." She stood up there wanting to cry. 

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." 

"Yes I do."

"You may be seated." 

"Ms. Rowen you were close to Infiltration Unit Zeta were you not?" 

"Yes." 

"Would you lie to help him out?" 

"Yes." 

"Ms. Rowen, what in the world had Infiltration Unit Zeta do to let you lie for him?" 

"Well would you like the whole story or the shortened version?" 

"I believe you are to tell the whole truth Ms. Rowen." 

"Alright it all started when we first met. I was being dragged into doing a hold up. I struggled since I didn't want to hurt anybody. I had already shoplifted and got caught but got away." 

"How did you get away?" 

"While the officer had his back turned I saw the keys and snatched them sneaking my way out of a police station." 

"You must be one slippery character if you could just get away." 

"I was a street kid back then. I've changed my ways." 

"So how did you meet Zeta?" 

"The guy that was doing a hold up told me I either do this or I was through. I thought he meant I wasn't allowed to come back but he meant killing me. Zeta jumped out and stopped him getting shot in the side causing him to not to move as swiftly as he usually did. He told me to run. I did but he followed me with a whole bunch of NSA agents." 

"How did you get away?" 

"Zeta opened up a gate and stole a car. He was malfunctioning and begged me to help him." 

"Why did you help him?" 

"He just saved my life. I would call it gratitude." 

"Alright what happened after that?" 

"I found a spot to hide where no one could find us. I rested there taking a small nap before waking up finding it dark. I walked over seeing Zeta in a dead like state. I pushed a wire that was sticking out and he grabbed me in a choke hold." 

"He choked you?" 

"Just for a second. It was probably just a reflex." 

"What did he look like?" 

"His eyes glowed a dark red almost like blood." 

"And you stayed there?" 

"I didn't have much of a choice he had me in a choke hold." 

"How long before he let you go?" 

"A few seconds. I coughed catching my breath." 

"What did he do after that Ms. Rowen?" 

"He introduced himself. Telling me he wasn't out to destroy anymore." 

"And you believe him?" 

"He didn't do anything to destroy me." 

"What happened after that?" 

"He asked me if I was hungry. It had been a while since anyone cared enough to ask that. I was confused why he asked me but I wouldn't pass up a chance to eat." 

"He fed you? What else did he do?" 

"He has done everything for me." 

"Could you be more specific please?" 

"He's saved my life, fed me, clothed me, made me feel wanted and needed, he's given me shelter. He has even given me hope." 

"Hope for what?" 

"Hope that this world isn't as cruel as it appears. But sadly he was wrong. He gave me hope that one day perhaps people would understand. No one understands how much he's given to this world." 

"What has he given?" 

"He's saved dozens of lives. He saved even his enemies lives. He saved Agents West and Lee. He's saved my life, dozen of children's lives that looked so bright. He's even saved his own creator's life once." 

"How do you know this Ms. Rowen?" 

"I've seen it all. I was right there by his side." 

"What alibi do you have?" 

"Alright you know back ten years ago the luggage car of a train going to Fenton detached itself. I know exactly how it happened. Agent West shot out the hover belt making the car unstable. Zee went up and detached it after he brought an unconscious West in a car safe and sound. He was almost caught but he jumped to another train meeting me later at a different place." 

"How did you know where to go?" 

"We eventually began to think alike." 

"A human thinking like a robot. How preposterous?" Ro shed silent tears. 

"Mr. Malcolm please. I think this girl has gone under enough torture." 

"No I wish to continue." 

"Alright Ms. Rowen if you know so much what were his last words to you?" 

"He told me to never give up. To never forget the battle we fought. He told me he was sorry right before." 

"What in the world can an Infiltration Unit be sorry for?" 

"He said he was sorry that he didn't tell me sooner that he believed in me." 

"What did he believe in you for?" 

"I believe I can answer that." Ro looked at the kind old doctor. He came up with a sheet of computer paper. The courtroom was filled with talking and whispers. 

"Order. Order in my court. Alright let me see what this says." Dr. Selig handed the paper to the bailiff. The judge took the paper adjusting his glasses. 

"What is it judge?" 

"I'm not sure. Dr. Selig?" 

"It was Zeta's last thought that ran through his mind." 

"Would the defense like to hear this new evidence?" 

"Yes." 

"Ms. Rowen would you like to read it?" 

"Yes." She took the paper. 

__

I believe I have found what humans call an angel, 

Her wings are invisible to most but I can see them, 

I heard once some people come into our lives quickly, 

Only to quickly go again, 

Some stay around for a while,

They leave their footprints, 

And then we are never, ever the same again,

It took this one girl, 

To show me the greatest things in life,

Things that can't be taken away, 

Though I may never return, 

I will remain somewhere for all eternity, 

I hope my angel knows I'll be thinking about her, 

For she showed my how to be strong, 

She showed me how to keep going on, 

She risked everything for me, 

Her life, her freedom, and her heart 

Just so I could maybe one day know what it was like to walk down these streets, 

These streets that raised her, 

As a free man, 

I hope she knows I can never forget her, 

And I hope she remembers me too as a friend who is worth remembering…

Ro had silent tears flowing down her face. She cried, knowing he was the most innocent creature out there only to be killed right away. She had been fighting the system for ten years. She was going to get justice. 

"There will be no further questioning. I here by write Infiltration Unit Zeta's freedom for all eternity. There is no doubt in my mind that this synthoid was after anything but that he could be a free man." 

She jumped up. She had won it. She stepped out of the court. Dr. Selig said he needed to get started on fixing Zeta. He had extensive damage. She stepped out being swamped by news reporters. "Rosalie Rowen how do you feel winning your case after ten long years?" 

"It's wonderful. Zeta has finally been served justice. He deserves it." She looked up at the sky smiling at the sun's rays pouring down. 

*****************

__

Every night in my dreams,

I see you, 

I feel you, 

That is how I know you go on,

Far across the distance, 

And spaces between us,

You have come to show you go on, 

Near, far wherever you are,

I believe that the heart does go on,

Once more you open the door, 

You're here in my heart, 

And my heart will go on and on,

Love can touch us one time,

And last for a lifetime, 

Love was when I loved you, 

One true time I hold you,

And my life will go on, 

Near, far, wherever you are, 

I believe that the heart does go on, 

Once more you open the door, 

And you're here in my heart, 

And my heart will go on and on, 

You're here,

There's nothing I fear, 

And I know that my heart will go on, 

We'll stay forever this way, 

You are safe in my heart,

And my heart will go on and on, 

***********************

Ro sat in her house. Zee had given her one last gift. An account that had practically unlimited amount of money. He made sure she could live comfortably for the rest of her life. She sat looking out the slightly frosted windows. 

She lived here by herself only a single cat here to keep her company. She petted the small animal stroking its fur comforting the troubled animal. It seemed anxious and restless that evening. She sighed deeply as she looked into the burning flames of her fire. 

She rested her eyes for a few seconds. The warmth of her fireplace and that state of peace in her mind was almost too great for her not to be sleeping. Her cat left leaving her owner alone for the night. Soon a black haired, pale man stepped into the room. He stepped softly behind her couch. 

"I remember you… Do you remember me?" He said standing beside her couch. "I've come to take you home with me." 

"Zee?" 

"Come on I'm here to take you home Ro." He picked her up in his arms. She was too tired to think of anything else. She just held onto his shirt. He kissed her forehead. "You didn't forget me did you." 

"No I never did." 

"You've been fighting death for ten years. You finally gave up fighting." 

"I was too tired to fight it anymore Zee." 

"I know I've been waiting." He took her into his dream paradise. He had always been missing someone but now she was here so it was finally heaven to him. 


End file.
